This research seeks to develop recommendations to help hospitals reduce turnover and absenteeism among thier employees. The basis of these recommendations is a causal model to be tested by the research. Reduced turnover and absenteeism should increase hospital effectiveness and productivity. The site of the research is six voluntary, short-term general hospitals located in the Denver metropolitan area. Most of the data for the research will be collected by two questionnaires administered to hospital employees. The data will be analyzed by path analytic and multiple regression techniques. Time period for the research is from July 1, 1980 through June 30, 1983.